UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/ Mario's Adventure 8/ Game
The T-2503 is playing Super Mario 3D World in the Regular Show universe. MARIO: Hoo-hoo! Mario breaks a block and gets a power-up. It turns out to be the Cat Suit. MARIO: Meow! Suddenly, the T-2503 gets a call on his built-in mobile communication device. He then answers it. MAYA FEY: T-2503! Turns out that Miles Edgeworth is a robot bootleg of you and now he's about to kill Phoenix Wright! T-2503: On it. MAYA FEY: And-- MILES EDGEWORTH: INITIATE DESTRUCTION PROTOCOL! MAYA FEY: What the?! PHOENIX WRIGHT: OBJECTION! MILES EDGEWORTH: Object to THIS! Miles Edgeworth grabs onto Phoenix Wright and explodes, vaporizing them both. MAYA FEY: Oh, no! Don't worry, Nick, I can still channel your spirit! Maya Fey channels Phoenix Wright's spirit as he comes back in an incorporeal form. PHOENIX WRIGHT: Excellent. Now, then. I present my evidence that this "Miles Edgeworth" was, in fact, an impostor! The T-2503 ends the call and teleports to the Phoenix Wright universe. There, he sees lasers homing to the courthouse, and a dying Athena Cykes with her left arm missing. T-2503: Athena! What happened? ATHENA: These...impostors...they look like human beings, but they can shapeshift into anything... PHOENIX WRIGHT: That's right! I'm afraid these things are not human at all. In fact, the fake Miles Edgeworth's arm still remains on the floor! The incorporeal Phoenix Wright points to the floor, where the T-2503 sees an exact copy of his arm. MAYA FEY: But Nick, it looks exactly like this robot's arm! PHOENIX WRIGHT: Precisely. This, along with the other evidence I have gathered, leads me to believe that these evil shapeshifters...are boot-legged copies of the T-2503 himself! T-2503: Then let's hunt down the bootlegs! Behind the T-2503's back, Athena Cykes is slowly starting to turn into a bootleg copy. PHOENIX WRIGHT: Look out! As the T-2503 wheels around, he sees the bootleg copy in its true form. It transforms its arms into Ultimate Annihilators, but just as it's about to fire them, another robot crashes through the ceiling and lands on top of the bootleg copy, smashing it with a Gravity Punch to the head. T-5001: Hey, everyone. I heard what happened and came to help. PHOENIX WRIGHT: OBJECTION! If the bootleg copies are disguised as prosecutors and defense assistants, then--Wait a second, They must be holding the real people hostages! T-5001: Or they killed the originals, the way they seem to have killed you. By the way, how are you a ghost? MAYA FEY: *Ahem*. T-5001: Right. Anyway, let's have a look at that evidence. The T-5001 picks up a folder on the ground and notices Miles Edgeworth's neckerchief, which has several bits of straw on it. T-5001: Straw? On this neckerchief? Wait a second...I know who could have done this. T-2503: Ooh! I know! PHOENIX WRIGHT, T-5001, and T-2503: The Straw Hat Pirates! MAYA FEY: Who? T-5001: I've already downloaded their file. Apparently, they're a group of pirates that once attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. But...what could they want with boot-legged copies of the T-2503? And how did they even hear about him? T-2503: They were really angered by actions of me, when you were corrupt. Now, if you excuse me, I will time travel back in time, 30 seconds before Miles Edgeworth turned out to be a boot-legged copy of me, while I'm disguised as air. The T-2503 then transforms into air and time travels back to minutes ago. He was in the courtroom, but with some changes: it wasn't in ruins, Phoenix Wright wasn't in his incorporeal form and the court was in session. PHOENIX WRIGHT: OBJECTION! MILES EDGEWORTH: Object to-- Suddenly, a sensor in Miles Edgeworth's chest begins to beep. MILES EDGEWORTH: He's here?! That can't be! Miles Edgeworth's eyes turn neon green as he scans the room, noticing the T-2503 in his air form. JUDGE: What is the meaning of this?! PHOENIX WRIGHT: Your Honor, I present this as my evidence that "Miles Edgeworth" is, in fact, an impostor! T-2503: (Thinking) Oh boy, here comes the drama... JUDGE: Everybody, run! The court quickly empties as Miles Edgeworth transforms his hands into Ultimate Annihilators and fires at the T-2503. MILES EDGEWORTH: Not even air can escape the pull of a black hole. Say good-bye, air-head! The imposter then procceeded to blast the T-2503, inadvertently hitting the wall. The T-2503 quickly transformed into a miniature scale model of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. MINI DUMBLEDORE: Everybody, get the school on lockdown! Now! Miles Edgeworth fires another Ultimate Annihilator shot at the miniature school, but Mini Dumbledore manages to disapparate just in time for the school to be swallowed up by the newly created black hole. Only a clock hand remains. It transforms into Athena Cykes, this time, with sharp, titanium sword blades for hands. The uniform isn't affected. MILES EDGEWORTH: This is impossible. ATHENA CYKES: You can annihilate any part of me that you would want, but I'm still going to grow back! Suddenly, the T-5001 crashes through the ceiling and lands on top of Miles Edgeworth, crushing him with a single Gravity Punch to his head. T-5001: Hey! I heard about what happened...oh. T-2503: (Nervous) Uhh... Had to collect additional information. (Chuckles) The T-2503, in a rush, time travels back to the present, except Phoenix Wright, the T-5001 and Maya Fey are gone. T-2503: Oh no! I'm gone for too long! Now my friends are kidnapped by those so-called ripoffs of me! Then, the T-5001 appears once again. T-5001: Not quite. When you traveled back in time, you changed the course of history. I don't know what happened in your new version of the past, but everybody's scattered in fear of those two black holes on the other side of the room. The T-5001 points to the black holes created by Miles Edgeworth's Ultimate Annihilator blasts. T-5001: Now, quickly! We have to find Phoenix Wright! He may be our last hope of tracking down the Straw Hat Pirates. T-2503: But what about Maya? T-5001: I'm pretty sure she went with him. Come on, we don't have any time to waste. The T-5001 teleports outside as the T-2503 follows him. The two robots begin to scan the panicked crowd outside for any signs of Phoenix and Maya. T-2503: Where are they? T-5001: I don't see them. Maybe we can ask those guys. The T-5001 points upward, towards a floating airship called the Sparkling Ship. It is filled with random junk and does not seem to be a threat. T-5001: Could that...be them? T-2503: Likely. The T-2503 teleports to the airship with the T-5001. T-2503: Hey, umm... Where are-- SECURITY CAMERA: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! The T-5001 blasts the security camera with an ion cannon. Sirens begin to blare. T-5001: We're too late! They've spotted us! Quickly, we've got to search the ship. COPYING DATA... The T-5001 copies the T-2503's appearance as they both transform into air. Just then, the Straw Hat Pirates rush across the deck. MONKEY D. LUFFY: Where is he?! RORONOA: Oh, T-2503... I know you're heeere... T-5001: Wait...they can sense us! The T-5001 transforms back into its original self, the Lost God, and turns its arms into Ultimate Annihilators. As he fires, Monkey D. Luffy stretches his arms and uppercuts the T-5001 in the face, causing him to miss and hit the ceiling. However, parts of the ship are slowly sucked into the black hole, causing the ship to slowly crumble. MONKEY: Abandon ship! The Straw Hat Pirates jumps off the ship and unknowingly survive, while the ship breaks up into several pieces and is sucked into the black hole and then it disappears. The only things left are Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, who has their mouths covered with white duct tape and their bodies tied up with rope. T-2503: And you are safe. The T-2503 transforms into Winston Payne and teleports to them, unties them and removes the duct tape from their mouths. Unfortunately, it was a trap. Instead of the real Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, they are stronger versions of the T-2503 rip-offs. They proceeded to kick the T-2503's face. MF-2503: I shall channel your spirit...into Hell! PW-2503: You wish to survive? OBJECTION! The two copies blast the T-2503's face with Ultimate Annihilators as the T-5001 stabs them from behind with vacuum daggers. T-5001: I've invented a special, new weapon...just for you two. The evil robots' spines sre partially sucked into the vacuum daggers, leaving the two robots paralyzed. T-2503: I don't understand! The Straw Hatirates are heard humiliating the T-2503. MONKEY: You've should have saw it coming! We switched out those losers for these guys! Monkey punches the T-5001 in the shoulders, causing him to lose his grip on his vacuum daggers. The two robot impostors transform into giant, metal turrets, blasting the T-5001 and T-2503, respectively. T-5001: Yeah, well--''ow!''--where did you--''ow!''--put the real--''argh!''--Phoenix and Maya? As he speaks, the T-5001 is riddled with explosive-shelled bullets. The T-2503 is about to lose his grip against the black hole. Luckily, he teleports behind the pirates. T-2503: What's the matter, Straw Hat Poopheads? Can't outsmart the real T-2503? PW-2503: TAKE THAT! The Pw-2503 transforms into an exact copy of the T-2503, but with a propeller on its head. Its legs hang limp, not moving. It blasts the T-2503 with an Ultimate Annihilator and an ion cannon.